Ikarus Skull
SO TOXIC TOXIC TOXIC.png|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXLioFKivqw Name: Ikarus Skull Age: 23 Earth years Race: Human -- Cyborg Home Planet: Earth Backstory Like a small number of humans in the generations of 4 mill, Skull was born in District 44, though was raised by an underground cult called the Blessed who resisted the technological advancements of Earth. Along with the machines, medicines provided by the government or simply sold in stores were also taboo to use. Instead of using vehicles, they'd walk or ride animals. Instead of web-provided information, they read or learned word of mouth. And instead of guns, the used handmade swords, bows, and magic? The rough lives they brought upon themselves helped the cult become resistant to illness as well as strong in mind and body. However, what only the elders knew, was of the "Blessing Stone", a large mineral stone harvested by the founders of the group and later proven to be as orichalchum when confistcated by scientists, which provided a mystic energy to those who stayed near. Each member of the cult wore a small shard of the orichalchum which enhanced their abilities even more. The mineral adminstered an elevation in a person's physical strength, speed, agility, and mental capacity, however made them very aggressive as well. People who did not have the physical improvements had been capable of emitting energies similar to the one that radiated off the stone and were even able to control it as defensive force in the form of a green fire released from the palms. In Skull's teenage years, the cult and the government started to come into conflict with each other. War waged between the magic-users and cops over busy roads or small restaurants. The largest death-count was found to be onlookers and irrelevant civilians caught in the crossfire. The Police force decided that any energy-user seen was a kill on sight. The cult was to be exterminated. Though still at a young age, Skull had already participated in many battles. Her body never reacted well with the orichalcum, but she would always play how much in burned her and how sick it would make her. She never saw technology as an obomination, however was loyal to her family. It was one day on the street when she was caught and beaten by the police, but managed to escaped. She finally made it to a thin street bewteen towering buildings in which cult called home, bruised and bleeding from gunshot wounds, then dived into the hidden base: the sewers. Other energy-users quickly hurried to help her, inhesitant to attack the police. An Elder woman came to help Skull and tend to her wounds. After seeing the amount of blood loss, the Elder realized that bandaging and stitches couldn't save her. Skull was rushed to the most sacred room known to the cult, but never seen; the room in which their source of power was kept. behind Skull's fading eyesight, she saw the orichalum. The stone reach about the height of her hips. Other than that, it glowed green like jade. The Elder placed Skulls hand on it and as she did, the girl scream. The stone burned, but she couldn't pull her hand back as if it was already melted on. slowly the rock's color began to fade, however, Skull seemed to take that light. The stone exploded, casting the energy into the nearest people. Filling them with it's power, but none reacted like Skull, who was already wounded and not compatible to the energy. She was not healed but didn't seem to die with the green pain still pulsed through her veins. The agony lead her to attempt suicide multiple times and so she was tied up in order to keep the power safe. They had an geologist come to take a look at Skull in order to figure what had happened. He was intrigued. A mineral that was only known through myth and legend now flowed in her, Probably spiked all her capabilities, but left her in too much pain to do anything about it. When he tried to ask her a question, she responded with a wish for death, then bit off her own tongue. While the cult couldn't do anything to keep Skull alive, the geologist could and he was too absorbed into the matter now to let her die from the bloodloss. He rushed her to an underground biotech-surgeon. When the unlicensed doctor saw her, he thought she was already dead. a person shouldn't be able to survive with the amount of wounds she had. Skull was made a prosthetic right leg starting from the hip and had alterations made to the thigh on the other to keep up with the the right's performance. Inside her chest and running to her throat were made implants to help her recover quicker and to monitor and balance the orichalcum energy, also heightening her tolerance to it. The lack of a tongue was tended to but was only replace in the more recent years, leaving her mute for a period. Her right forearm was sinced with a band to show her the status of the energy and to manually control it if needed. Seven years later, Skull is rehabilitated and working in the real world. She hasn't seen the cult since, afterwards raised by the geologist. As a 23 year old human adult, she spends most of her time on the street or at the concert hall where she works and writes cheap songs for street performers as well as being the manager for idol, Kirana Ikitake's music carreer. Skull still has an old acoustic bass from when she was with the cult, despite her cut ties with them. She also has an electric in which she uses when an emergency back up is needed. Appearance Skull has orange hair and blue eyes, about 5'7". She has a mechanical leg and tongue as well as implantations in her right forearm, left thigh, and chest which could be seen below her ribcage. Personality After all she's been through, Skull is an overall jolly person. She has a serious personality, but enjoys a laugh and being around people who she can relate to. Other times, she is very aggressive and behaves harshly. Catch her at the right time, and she'll be a complete airhead. Abilities Cyborg Enhancements Allows Her to monitor the status and limits of her abilities as well as manually balance them. . Orichalcum Energy Also called Blessing Gives her the ability to use the energy from the palms of her hands like a green misty fire. It does not burn, but moreso melts like acid. Extra Despite it's now useless, Skull still carries around her Blessing fragment which was carved into the triangle shape of a guitar pick. (Blessed energy users are up for grabs since I completely made like a new race-type-thing-or-whatever. I have no further plans with the geologist or surgeon is anyone wants those either)